There is a persistent desire to provide a more comfortable operating environment for vehicle occupants, including both vehicle passengers and operators. Among other things, air temperature control within a vehicle has been the subject of various developments—including the application of forced-air heating, venting, and air conditioning. Related areas bearing on occupant comfort include the windowing configuration of the vehicle with respect to light admission during daytime operation and air intake through one or more vehicular window openings. The windowing arrangement also impacts the extent to which a given vehicle occupant might feel confined or even claustrophobic while in the vehicle—perhaps explaining the advent of the sunroof and the moon roof. Unfortunately, what may be comfortable for one occupant may be unpleasant for another. Thus, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.